


Опиум для народа

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Drug Addiction, Gen, Opium Wars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже драконы умирают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опиум для народа

Название: Опиум для народа.  
Автор: Maranta.  
Персонажи: Англия, Китай, Россия.  
Рейтинг: PG.  
Жанр: драма, джен.  
Саммари: даже драконы умирают. 

Опустившаяся нация – жалкое зрелище, - думает Англия. Опустившаяся империя – жалкое и жутковатое.  
У Китая обметаны губы, вместо глаз – черные дыры. Он под кайфом уже третий десяток лет; человек бы давно умер. Руки дрожат, отсчитывая Англии серебро; половина его длинных ногтей обломана, и Англия берет деньги осторожно-брезгливо, стараясь не напороться. Мало ли какая зараза или яд на них может быть; Китай опоен им и ненавидит его, но слишком слаб, чтобы отомстить по-мужски. Слишком слаб, чтобы даже отказаться от того, что его убивает.  
Англия пересчитывает серебро и припрятывает кошель; Китай уже не смотрит на него, раскуривает трубку, судорожно вцепившись в мундштук. Пальцы его больше не дрожат, еще минута – и смягченно откинется на подушки. Бери голыми руками.  
Если бы Англия был моложе, то не удержался бы, наверное: Китай все еще по-своему красив, тонкокостный, с гладкими волосами, томный после первых затяжек. Франция под настроение забегает вкусить экзотики; впрочем, уже поэтому Англия брезгует.  
Кроме того, кисло думает он, в любой момент, в самый неподходящий, может заявиться кто-то из прежних союзников и нынешних дольщиков. Германия, или тот же клятый Бонфуа – а то еще хуже, Брагинский, под шумок оттяпавший себе берег Амура.  
Вот уж с кем абсолютно не хочется встретиться, и Англия торопится покинуть покои уже сомлевшего Китая – но в коридоре оказывается ощутимо холодно, и Англия яростно матерится про себя: накаркал, прежде чем поднять глаза и встретить немигающий взгляд России.  
Встретиться в доме покоренной нации отчего-то кажется Англии неприличным и неудобным – как джентльмену столкнуться со знакомым в дверях борделя. Не то чтобы Брагинский был особо респектабелен, но он тоже империя. Должен понимать.  
Черт его разберет, на самом-то деле, что там себе думает Россия за этими ледяными гляделками; складки у губ выдают презрение, только мало ли из-за чего – им давно уже тесно вдвоем на этом континенте, а уступать ни один не умеет. Но в этом доме делить нечего, каждый урвал свое, и Англия не понимает, с чего бы России сейчас смотреть на него так, что озноб берет.  
Киркланд отводит взгляд, стряхивая морок, и цедит сквозь зубы:  
\- Что?  
Россия качает головой, но тут же, противореча себе, произносит:  
\- Я бы тебя убил. На его месте.  
Пауза между первым и вторым предложениями крохотная, в волос шириной, но она есть, и Англия против воли сглатывает. Отвечает зло:  
\- На его месте ты бы мне сейчас руки целовал за щепотку, - и хлопает по мешку с опием у пояса.  
Иван снова качает головой, чуть-чуть, как фарфоровый болванчик. Усмехается:  
\- Водка лучше, - и он, конечно, не знает, о чем говорит, но спорить Англия не собирается. Вздергивает подбородок и выплывает из дверей, пиратской бригантиной после удачной охоты. Взгляд России царапает ему лопатки через богатый камзол, и Киркланд держит спину очень прямо, пока не сворачивает за угол. Остановившись, зло сплевывает, покачивается с пятки на носок – и не удерживается, заглядывает осторожно за угол, кляня себя за любопытство.  
Россия устроился в кресле напротив Китая, не заговаривая и не прикасаясь. Вместо лица – гладкая равнодушная маска, безо всякого презрения – словно он сидит на переговорах, а не у постели одурманенного наркомана. Внимательно разглядывает Поднебесную, будто видит что-то очень познавательное.  
Будто опустившаяся империя – зрелище жалкое и жутковатое – его чему-то учит. И он не видит Англию, не смотрит в его сторону, но Киркланда снова пробирает озноб, впивается холодными коготками между лопаток. Россия думает.  
Это плохой знак, когда он думает.  
Все проблемы от него начались, когда у России появилось время думать, а не только отражать вражьи набеги. Артур, еще впервые увидев его, в шестнадцатом веке, понял – мальчишка далеко пойдет; убедился, когда тот предложил брачный союз. Счастье, что Элизабет отказала наотрез; Англия до сих пор вздрагивает от одной мысли.  
Он первым из всех признал за Россией и статус Царства, и статус Империи позже – не по большой любви, конечно; по большому расчету. Потому что, глядя на Брагинского, видел, кем он будет, кем он придет в Европу – не мальчиком, нет. Драконом.  
Детеныш щурил глаза и улыбался, блестя перламутровой, новенькой чешуей.  
Он до сих пор улыбается.  
У Англии от этой улыбки сосет под ложечкой, но еще хуже, когда Россия серьезен. Потому что им тесно вдвоем на этом континенте, они сталкиваются чешуйчатыми боками, цепляются крыльями, еще немного – и начнется грызня, а ведь даже драконы умирают. Только посмотри на Китай: сколько ему осталось?  
Англия задумчиво гладит кисет, отвернувшись, тихо идет к двери. Даже дракона можно отравить и ослабить. Впереди двадцатое столетие, и в нем парить и править должен только один.  
В спальне Китая тихо.  
Россия думает о том же.


End file.
